


Always Remember

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Community: sg_15_fics, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Rodney's losing his memory and this time there's no cure.





	Always Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always Remember  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 317  
>  **Summary:** Rodney's losing his memory and this time there's no cure.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 10 of the snowflake_challenge on DW and it fits the prompt 'Remember' on my sg_15_fics prompt card.

A shiver of agony shot through John as he stared through the glass partition at the man lying in the hospital bed. He couldn’t believe this was happening again. “Anything?” His tone was hopeful as he turned to face the doctor.

Doctor Keller would have done anything to be able to give John good news but there wasn’t any to give. “I’m sorry, John. There’s nothing I can do.”

“I don’t understand. The last time...”

The doctor quickly interrupted. “That was a bug. This...” She let her sentence trail off. John didn’t need to hear all the medical terms. The fact was Rodney was loosing his memory at a faster rate than he had previously and this time there was no cure. “Go, get some rest. I’ll call you if there are any changes.” When John made no effort to move, the doctor added, “He won’t remember that you stayed.”

Without another word John took a deep breath and walked towards the bed.

Rodney’s eyes were round with fear as glanced at John. He had overheard their conversation and it filled him with gut wrenching horror. “The doctor’s right, you know. By this time tomorrow, I won’t remem..” His voice cracked as he fought the terror of loosing himself. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out at the agony and injustice of it all. There were so many things he didn’t want to lose, his knowledge, or his family, he had just gotten his sister back into his life and now he wasn’t even going to remember... but the thought of losing John was what terrified him the most.

John sat down on the edge of the bed and grasped Rodney’s trembling hand in his; he gave it a hard squeeze. His voice was husky with barely suppressed emotion as he whispered, “Then I’ll remember for the both of us.”


End file.
